warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Arcane Enhancement
Arcane Enhancements are special items that can be installed on certain equipment to grant them buffs that can be activated by achieving certain conditions within a mission. There are several major types of Arcanes that can be applied to their own dedicated set of items. Arcanes can be freely installed and will not be destroyed if they're unequipped or replaced by other Arcanes. Mechanics Arcanes are activated by accomplishing its trigger condition (e.g. landing a Critical Hit, or taking damage, etc.), which will then have a percentage chance to activate the stated effect. If an Arcane's effect has a limited duration, the duration can be renewed by triggering it again. Neither the duration nor the effects of the Arcane stack. Stacking Two Arcanes of the same type can be equipped together. They are divided into two categories: #'Arcanes whose effects change as they rank up:' #*E.g. , , #*These Arcanes act completely independent of each other. Upon meeting their trigger condition it is possible to trigger one, neither or both. #*Note: The buff icon will only display the Arcane that triggered last. #*As example, using two Rank 3 will result in a chance of to trigger neither, to trigger either and for both to activate, in the last case providing +200% damage to secondaries. #*Either Arcane can Trigger again, even while the other remains active or isn't triggered as well. They are independent of each other. #*The same rules apply for Arcanes of different ranks. #**As lower ranked Arcanes have lower buff duration (when applicable) they will obviously run out quicker, if both were triggered at once. #**Note: If the buff icon was shown for the shorter one, it will be removed from the UI even while the longer one remains active. #'Arcanes whose effects stay the same when ranked up:' #*E.g. , , #*For these the trigger chance stacks additively. #*As example using two unranked (20% each), one will have a total chance of 40% to not be affected by a Toxin status effect. #*As example a Rank 1 and a Rank 2 (40% and 60%) together grant immunity to magnetic procs as the combined chance to resist a proc is 100%. Application A total of two Arcanes can be equipped on each Warframe and Operator (when an Arcane Helmet is used only a single Arcane can be equipped alongside). A maximum of one Arcane can be equipped on Zaws and Operator Amps, however. They can be installed through their respective upgrade screens for the item. Arcanes can be upgraded via the Arcane button at the bottom of the Foundry. Rank insignia of an Arcane will be visible below its name, denoting how many upgrades it has undergone. Much like Mods, Arcanes can be equipped across multiple items, though they have a unique progress bar of their own to the right of the Foundry selection. Arcanes can also be freely uninstalled without the use of an Arcane Distiller, or replaced by another Arcane without being destroyed in the process. Rank Ranking Up An Arcane can be ranked up by sacrificing duplicate Arcanes of the same type, granting up to four times the base effect in a single upgraded Arcane. Every successive rank-up requires one more Arcane than the last, depicted below. Up to 10 Arcanes in total are required to reach the maximum rank of 4. Warframe Arcanes Warframe Arcanes can be obtained by either killing or capturing Eidolon Teralyst, Gantulyst, and Hydrolyst, though capturing will yield more exquisite reward than simply killing it. For example, if Teralyst is simply killed, it will only yield common arcanes, but capturing it will yield a chance to drop the more uncommon ones. Arcane Revives Arcane Revives is a feature that is only gained from equipped Warframe Arcanes. Virtuos (Amp), Magus (Operator) or Exodia (Zaw) Arcanes do not confer this benefit. With each Rank 3 Warframe Arcane equipped, players will be able to revive their Warframes an additional time in a mission using an Arcane Revive. Rarity Rarity is indicated by the color and design complexity of the Arcane: higher ranks are denoted by the higher number of connectors on the bottom and the higher number of chevrons on the top of their individual icons. Common Arcanes are colored Bronze, Uncommon, Silver; Rare, Gold and Legendary Arcanes, Platinum. Magus Arcanes Magus Arcanes affect the Operator or Warframe. Magus Arcane blueprints are purchasable from the Quills. Virtuos Arcanes Virtuos Arcanes affect Amps. Virtuos Arcane blueprints are purchasable from the Quills. Exodia Arcanes Exodia Arcanes affect Zaws. Exodia blueprints are purchasable from Hok for Ostron standing upon reaching the rank of Kin, with the exceptions of Exodia Contagion and Exodia Epidemic, which are exclusive to Operation: Plague Star. 1 For Contagion and Epidemic Arcanes, the effects may only be triggered after performing a double jump or bullet jump. Notes *Built Arcanes can be traded between players, however Arcane blueprints cannot. *The benefits of Arcane Enhancements carry over to the Archwing mode of gameplay if players have an Arcane Enhanced item equipped on their active loadout's Warframe. *The amount of arcanes A required for rank n follows the sequence of triangular numbers given by: A = \frac{n(n+1)}{2} Patch History Arcane Manager Changes: As mentioned in yesterday's Hotfix, we have made some changes to the Arcane Manager screen to alleviate confusion when Upgrading. We will continue to monitor this for further necessary changes! *When Upgrading an Arcane, you can now specify what level you want to Upgrade it to. *When Upgrading an Arcane, you can now do multiple Ranks in a single operation. *The ‘NEXT RANK’ button will appear grayed out if you do not have the required amount of Arcanes to proceed to the next rank. *Changed the Arcane Rank indicators to be Arcane icons instead of numbers. Arcane System Overhaul It’s been quite some time since we really dived back into Arcanes. Moving Arcanes to the Teralyst, Gantulyst and Hydrolyst was just the first step in a much bigger movement to improve the Arcane system that some Tenno might not even know exists. If you need an Arcane refresher, this spoiler is for you! ;What is an Arcane? Previously: Arcanes are Enhancements that can be installed on certain equipment and cosmetic items to grant them buffs that can be activated by achieving certain conditions within a mission. Currently: Arcanes are Enhancements that can be installed on your Warframe, Operator, Operator Amp, or Zaw to grant them buffs that can be activated by achieving certain conditions within a mission. ;How do I get an Arcane? As of , Arcanes are rewards from defeating the Teralyst, Gantulyst, and Hydrolyst in the Plains of Eidolon. ;How do I view my Arcanes? The Arcane Manager screen can be accessed by going to your Foundry and clicking the ‘ARCANES’ button on the bottom right of your screen. ;How do I Upgrade my Arcanes? Having multiple of the same Arcane will allow you to Upgrade it (similar to Mods). Upon accessing your Arcane Manager screen, you will see the button to Upgrade your Arcane and the stats included when it is Upgraded: Choosing to Upgrade your Arcane results in consuming said Arcanes: Your newly Upgraded Arcane will now display it’s Upgraded status and option to continue to Upgrade: What’s New/Changed: *Upon logging in, all Arcanes installed on Cosmetics/Helmets will be Distilled because Arcanes can no longer be installed on Cosmetics/Helmets. **Old Legacy Arcane Helmets will keep their Arcane installed but you can not equip the Legacy Arcane Helmet on a Warframe with 2 Arcanes already installed. *Arcanes can only be installed on your Warframe, Operator, Operator Amp, or Zaw. **You can install 2 Arcanes per Warframe Operator and 1 on your Operator Amp, or Zaw. *You can now trade Upgraded Arcanes! *Arcanes have received a visual overhaul! Arcane Rarity now matches the style we use on Mods and Relics. Hopefully this is a much clearer representation of their Rarity than before. *You can now search/sort within the Arcane Manager screen. *You must be at least Mastery Rank 5 or have an Arcane owned if below Mastery Rank 5 to install an Arcane. *Fixed Arcanes working inconsistently on Exalted Abilities (Excalibur’s Exalted Blade, etc) or Weapon Abilities (Titania’s Razorwing, etc). *Teralyst, Gantulyst and Hydrolyst now all drop Arcanes! **All 3 Teralysts have a 100% chance of dropping an Arcane. **The variety of Arcanes have been spread out across all 3 variants and weighted according to the rarity of the Arcane and difficulty of the Teralyst variant. **How you choose to defeat the Teralyst variants also attributes to the Arcane type/chance. }} de:Arkana Aufwertung es:Aumento arcano ru:Мистическое улучшение Category:Update 16 Category:Equipment Category:Mechanics Category:Arcane Enhancements Category:Trial Reward